1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors which have a central contact and peripheral resilient contacts are widely used in the field of electronics. The central contact and the peripheral resilient contacts respectively act as a positive pole and a negative pole of a power supply for providing voltage to electrical components connecting to the power connector. For transmitting voltage steadily, it's needed to ensure a certain pressing force between the central contact and the terminal of the complementary connector while the power connector engaging with the complementary connector. Because of the pressing force, a pushing/pulling force between the central contact and the terminal of the complementary connector arises when the complementary connector is inserted or drawn out, and the pushing/pulling force will affect the secure retention of the central contact in the housing of the power connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,397 discloses a central contact which is secured within the housing of the power connector by fixing it onto a projection thereby. However, in such case, when the complementary connector is inserted into the power connector, the pushing force will make the central contact be pushed backward away from the housing, then cause the unreliable engagement between the central contact and the terminal of the complementary connector leading unsteadily transmitting of the voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,999 discloses a conductive pin fixed within the housing together with a flake-like terminal, and the flake-like terminal is crimped onto the conductive pin to prevent the conductive pin from coming off. However, such a way transmitting the voltage by transferring it from another terminal to the conductive pin increases the resistance. And it's possible to cause an open circuit once if the engagement between the conductive pin and flake-like terminal failed.
There is also such a power connector that comprises a housing, a central contact and a locking plate. The housing having a opening on its top surface, the central contact having a annular groove, and the locking plate is inserted into the opening of the housing for engaging with the annular groove of the central contact to secure the central connector within the housing, ensuring the central contact is prevented from pushing/pulling away while the complementary connector is inserted into or drawn out of the housing. However, such a securing method increases an additional component, also complicates the assemble process.
Hence, an improved power connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.